Here he comes Little Fox Boy
by KeeperOfTheVoice
Summary: Rough-draft of a new crossover in progress. Hope you enjoy and R&R 3 "Naruto is jailed for something he didn't do. Little does he know that this death filled place is going to be his new beginning." Title may go under change, got an idea? I'm open for it. Enjoy!


Hey again! Another Crossover in my mind that needed to be written before I move onto the next Chapter of my 'King and his Kingdom'. Yes, i am still BETA'ing it up, I've been really happy from the reviews and messages I got from it and if you'd be so kind to keep it up throughout my time here I'll be very honored to keep writing. I know my grammar, punctuation and other things aren't the greatest, but in the future I will try and improve on everything!

On another note, here, and please enjoy this 'rough draft' of my latest obsession. Naruto and Deadman Wonderland crossing. Aha.

Poll; Who do you wish to see playing as Shiro's Naruto-versed self?

Leave me a msg! 3 Thank you all again and enjoy!

**Nothing belongs to me. Manga/Characters and settings all belong to their amazing creators.**

* * *

Naruto didn't know what was happening. Today was a good day, meeting up with Kiba and Choji on the way to school, they had been booming with life and now… and now they were all over the place. Covered in blood, debris and just.. just dead. Naruto didn't know what to do, staring with tear-filled eyes at the bodies around him.

What happened?

How did this happen?

Who… Who did this?

Standing, no - he wasn't standing, he was sitting, not even that, he was just there. It felt like an outer-body experience as he looked around, looking to face, to distorted face. He knew half the school building was gone. The debris around told him that. Even his Teacher was splattered against the green board.

Naruto only managed to flinch at the sound of a footstep. His left arm was dislocated. He knew that, it hurt, numb and dull yet painful. Cerulean optics wide, fearful and in shock stared at the masked figure

Who was that? Blond hair? Who was that? Naruto only managed to scream as this figure began to do something with his hands. Black words? Patterns began to form and before Naruto could even register the pain of it. The figure slammed his hand into his stomach; cursing his skin for all eternity.

Naruto didn't know what to do but the searing heat, the sudden intrusion of something inside him was strong enough to fuck with his vision. Lips apart, drool, spittle, silence cries left him before darkness plagued his vision and his frame fell. When Naruto woke up again, he was in a place of white. A mask upon his face feeding him oxygen, his arms covered in bandages, his face too. But mostly his abdomen.

He was aching all over, it was sore. It was pretty damn painful but something to his left broke his attention. A man with Grey hair and circular glasses with another two people, one black the other white, twins? Naruto barely managed to find himself focusing before a voice cut through his near-silent room.

"Uzumaki Naruto, yes?"

Naruto only managed to nod, his throat was dry and he swore when he spoke smoke came out into his mask.

"You are being arrested for the Murder of 30 students."

Naruto flinched, shifting to push himself up, heart monitor going crazy as his eyes widened.

"…W-what! How… Wh- I didn't do it!"

Naruto couldn't believe his eyes or self-being when his wrists were taken and cuffed within metal bracelets. Being helped out of bed and into a wheelchair, Naruto was wheeled out into the world that used to be fair, understandable - but he was down right confused.

The next few hours were Naruto's recovery; in jail, staring at the walls of his confinement cell. His trial was in a few hours and he could just hear the hatred from the jury and crowd who came to see him go down for something he didn't do. Gripping his stomach he'd tightly hold the handful of clothing as he sighed and looked down at the ground between his feet.

"Uzumaki."

Naruto looked up nearly instantly to stand and place his hands on the wall where painted hands were. Guild-lines so the officer could cuff him up both ankles and wrists. Rough hands around his biceps guided the fairly tall blond towards the trial hall. The sound of chanting parents demanding him to be killed made him cringe with each step. He couldn't look up, he felt the burning hate of Kiba's Mother and Sister, he swore he could hear them snarling beneath the shouting crowd.

Naruto lost balance from walking as a shoe hit his face, followed by apples and things they managed to sneak inside. The only deadly thing that struck him was a pair of scissors, they sliced his cheek before the guards found themselves rushing in to calm the crowd down so the trial so they could get this boy sent down.

Naruto's heard stories about this place; the world of Konohagakure was going downhill and if you stepped foot in this room, there was only a 9% chance of being given a second trial and a 1% chance of getting a plea of Not-Guilty. Naruto's shoulders sagged as he stepped onto the platform infront of his pew. The Judge, large and intimidating. Naruto knew his fate at this point, simply looking up and staring with his woeful optics knew that this judge wasn't going to be swayed or even bother looking into the case. Naruto's ears didn't pick up anything but the sudden Thonk of the hammer against the wooden block.

"Life imprisonment on Otogakure's Wonderland."

Cheering, that's all he heard of the crowd as he was yanked and pulled back from his wooden pew to step and stumble after the guards, a tear fell from his eye which seemed to just enrage parents; one even broke threw the barrier of guards to leap the wooden barricade and land a punch onto Naruto's face!

With a stumble and thud of a body, Naruto was underneath Choji's father, the tears in his eyes, the shock, the horror. Naruto felt sick, wincing with each punch to his face before the guards yanked the large man off.

"I trusted you! I loved you like my own! Minato raised a Monster! A MONSTER!"

Naruto's heart was blackened. He knew that and within the next hours, Naruto found himself sitting in the back of a truck with several other figures. Naruto couldn't help but look up solemnly at the trio infront of him. They looked dangerous. A male, black hair, fair skin, with a metal-blind fold on, hands cuffed along with ankles. The one next to him was a female, muddy reddish-brown hair and tanned skin - almost dirty looking, her mouth was muzzled and hands chained to her neck which held a thick metal collar, ankles also chained. Then the last one, lighter brown hair and fair skin with cold icy-blue eyes, seemed to be the normal one until Naruto looked down to his hands to notice that chuck of metal they were held in, weighted cuffs. These were serious people.

"Problem?" The boy on the end spoke up making Naruto sitting up and shake his head.

"His curious…" The Blindfolded one spoke whilst the one in the center sniffed the air and bounced her shoulders in a jolly-chuckle.

"Must be new."

"Ah."

Naruto didn't think on anything more; he merely stared at the floor before they chose to break the silence again, hushed voices since the guards were dicks and demanded them to be quiet on the way inside.

"We're murders."

The made Naruto's blood run cold.

"She ate her family including the dogs. It's why she's muzzled."

That made them all chuckle over the green face Naruto had before a gun smacked into the metal grid fence between drivers and victims of crime to shut up. The Ride didn't last all too long until they were pulled out and guided to the largest building.

Naruto stared… Amazed yet ashamed to find himself here. His Mother never wanted this of him; and hell he didn't want to be here.

_-wip-  
_


End file.
